innocent abandon
by yoshiko nakamura
Summary: a story based on sasunaru in an orphanage...on how they met...


Hey! Everyone Yoshiko Nakamura here! This is my first fanfic so please forgive me if it is not to your liking…really sorry I'm not that good of a writer either so ya. Basically this is a fanfic based on sasunaru when they live in the orphanage when they were young and how they met…it is not connected to the original Naruto story itself. its a one-shot!

An orphanage, in the middle of the village of Konoha. Children were playing, running and laughing having a fun time of their early childhood lives. Not having a single worry on what is to happen to them in their future lives, not even caring what was going on around them, neither noticing that one little boy of around their age, with fair pale skin, eyes and hair as black as midnight had actually come to join them. They never notice that, maybe some did but could not be bothered and yet continued what they were originally doing, even after a teacher named, Iruka, had stopped them in the midst of their fun and games to introduce him, and asked them to welcome him as he would be staying with them from this time on.

The boy supposedly, had become an orphan at a very young age. Rumors were said that his whole family and clan, all except him had been killed by his brother an S – rank ninja who became a part of the Anbu at the tender age of thirteen, leaving his only younger brother alive, his name is, Itachi, his younger brother named, Sasuke, was always said to be the weakest in the clan of the Uchiha's. People said he was the only one whom never fully inherited the pure bloodline just as his brother did, therefore naming him the weakest, and the most useless. he had always hated that feeling of being compared though he had always looked up to his older brother, yet he stilled hated the feeling of being looked down upon, thus swearing to himself that he would kill his only brother for what he did, to fulfill a name of his own.

Sasuke stooped down on the steps of the orphanage looking down upon the 'weaklings' before him. He glanced through the whole throng of them, and saw that all but one only caught his eye. 'That' particular one that actually caught his eye was a blonde hair boy, with spiked hair and sea-blue eyes, with three whiskered marks on his cheek, was sitting next to a boy with short cropped up hair and green eyes. The both of them were sitting under a Birch tree, talking intimately with one another. Sasuke had not noticed that he had been staring at then for an extremely long time until Iruka tapped him on the shoulder and had asked him to join the noisy group of brats that he thought were extremely childish.

'You're Sasuke right?'

A pink haired girl and a blonde haired girl called out to him at the bottom of the steps, he turned around turning their attention to them and glared at their direction as he had not expected that people would approach him on the first day at the orphanage, but some how the girls did not seemed the least bit deterred by the fact that he had glared at them and yet they still had the cheek to introduce themselves. The pink haired girl with green eyes introduced herself as Sakura while the other Ino. He walked past them without the least respect of even acknowledging their presence but went to sit under a tree next to the tree that the two boys were sitting at.

Sasuke could nit help the fact that he had overheard the conversation between the two boys, though they were talking very softly, yet it was still audible even from a distance ,but only parts of it could be heard. It went something like 'pale colored skin… dark black cold eyes and hair…pretty yet cold…'

Were they talking about me sasuke thought .I do agree that I'm pale…with dark hair and eyes and hair…but the 'pretty' and 'cold'? Thus this confirmed his suspicions that they were talking about him, but yet he still could not agree on the pretty part and started looking at himself thinking, I'm pretty? Should it not be handsome? I'm not some kind of toy…sasuke thought but still could not put the part of him being cold away, that he started pondering about it. I'm cold? I am now I guess, but I never was before, I guess it all started just from that faithful day, he thought.

Sasuke was so deep in thought that he never noticed that the conversation between the two boys had stopped until they were right in front of him. He looked up at them disapprovingly as he could not actually stand the fact that he had let his guard down. The two boys sat down next to him uninvited and kept really quiet only listening to the rustling of leaves. The only thing that had actually broke the silence was that when the red haired boy stood up and left leaving the two of them together, than a fox came running towards the blonde boy, and that was that.

Many days and weeks past and yet both never uttered a word. The blonde supposedly named Naruto, which he had learned through the red haired boy namely Gaara when calling him. Sasuke noticed that on certain days that Gaara would disappear for a certain time only that he learned later on that Gaara was under training from the teachers in charge. It also seemed that he; Naruto and Gaara were the only orphans of this place unlike the rest whom were just being taken cared of because their parents were on away to missions.

'So how did you end up here?' a voice beside sasuke announced him, but didn't answer but threw the question back instead at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him solemnly and answered 'my parents were killed'. He managed to say calmly until he chocked on the last word.

Sasuke merely nodded his head and answered 'I'm the same as you … my parents were killed to'. And than looked at Naruto playing with the fox.

'His name is Kyuubi' Naruto told him.

'I see' Sasuke only said or answered but than scratched Kyuubi behind its ear, causing it to purr.

'You seem lonely' Naruto said casually.

'you too' Sasuke said and than asked the most forbidden question of all, not knowing what had overcame him to have the urge to ask so abrubtly,and later than noticed that he had said it the same time as Naruto ,which caused both of them to stare at each other and making Naruto burst out laughing.Sasuke had never once see how Naruto laughed, and was surprised that he felt so relieved when he saw it, not knowing it himself he moved towards him and landed a kiss on his lips, than moved back seeing Naruto smile and blush…which earned himself a simple smile on his face.

They talked about things… things that nobody dared ventured out to ask them, telling stories of their past lives to one another, always together, yet abandoned by the rest, yet still so innocent, not caring about the things that happened around them…these things were just things that passed in a blur around them not important, but that of only their conversations of the many days that had past between them. Caring and protecting one another, never leaving the others side no matter how much they had to suffer because of these problems and yet pulling the other back up on his own to feet when they are down.

Thus this causes a relationship to be born…. Friendship, to enemies and than to lovers not caring just because they are of the same sex, but the feelings that had been growing since time began.

Thus this story is called 'innocent abandon'. A story of love that blooms right after many obstacles they had encountered and overcome together. Innocent yet abandoned only remembered in their hearts.


End file.
